Run To Me
by SweetiePie1
Summary: John Cena's heart has been broken by the two people he trusted most. Can someone help him pick up the pieces?


bDisclaimer:: I don't own anyone in this story.  
  
Rating:: R, just to be safe.  
  
Characters:: John Cena, Dawn Marie, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Molly Holly, Christian, Rob Van Dam, and more.  
  
Note:: 1. This first chapter isn't going to make too much sense... but as the chapters go on, you'll understand what's happening.  
  
2. The thing John says about Trish doesn't totally apply to her... it'll make more sense later on, when she actually appears in the story.  
  
3. There's no roster split in this story.  
  
Summary:: John's heart's been broken by two people he trusted. Can someone help him pick up the pieces.i'I love you, John, but, just... not like that.'/i  
  
"I love you, John, but, just... not like that," John Cena repeated in a mocking tone. He took another sip of the beer in front of him - his fifth one that night -, as a scowl took over his features. Damn Trish Stratus. He'd offered his heart to her and she'd broken it in two. And she hadn't even shown any remorse. She was just a heartless bitch, who didn't care about anyone but herself. Taking one more sip of his beer, finishing off the bottle, he tossed it down onto the table, ignoring the clanging sound it made as it hit the other bottles. If he had been more coherent, he would've realized that there were five beer bottles on the table, more than he'd ever drank in his life. He'd always told himself that he would never drink... it just wasn't his style. But he hadn't even thought of that tonight. He had been too upset.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Wha..?" John slurred, rubbing his eyes to see who was standing before him. The image was blurry, but he could make out someone short, with brown hair.  
  
"John, are you okay?" A female voice questioned.  
  
Shrugging, John reached his hand into his pocket, feeling around for his keys. After such a hectic night, he just wanted to go back to his hotel and sleep. Finding the keys, he pushed past the brunette and started to walk away.  
  
Stepping in front of him, the woman quickly grabbed the keys from his hands, sticking them in her own pocket. "John, it's me, Dawn Marie. Are you drunk?"  
  
John shook his head back and forth, causing his body to sway a little bit. "I jus' needa go back to the hotel. Gimme my keys?"  
  
Grabbing him by the arm, Dawn shook her head. "You're in no condition to drive. I have your keys, I'll give you a ride back."  
  
John started to mumble an argument, but stopped, instead letting Dawn lead him out of the club, to the passenger side of his car. Normally, no one but him could drive the car, but he was way too exhausted to fight with her. She shut the door behind him and walked over to the other side. The last thing he heard before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep was the soft hum when Dawn started the car up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"John, wake up, we're at the hotel and there's no way I can carry you to your room."  
  
Wiping the sleep from his eyes, John blinked a few times, looking at his surroundings. He was in his car, in front of the hotel he was staying at, and Dawn Marie was sitting before him. "How did I get here?" John questioned, his words still a little slurred from the alcohol he had in him.  
  
Smiling softly, Dawn began to explain. "You're drunk. I saw you at the bar outside of town. You looked pretty upset, and you'd already downed five beers. Then I saw you get your keys out of your pocket, so I took them and I drove you here."  
  
"Thanks," John replied, a crooked smile on his face as he pulled himself out of the car. He started walking towards the hotel, still swaying slightly.  
  
"John, do you want me to walk you to your room?" Dawn questioned, not wanting John to fall over.  
  
"If ya want," Came the semi-slurred response. Dawn quickly caught up with John and took hold of his left arm, leading him carefully into the hotel and to the elevator.  
  
"What floor are you on?"  
  
"Third."  
  
Dawn pressed the button for the third floor, and then turned towards John, watching as he leaned against the cool wall in the elevator, his head tilted back and his eyes closed.  
  
As the elevator stopped, Dawn used her to right hand to gently tug on the sleeve of John's red jersey, pulling him out of the elevator with her.  
  
"This is my room," John stopped in front of the door marked '423'.  
  
"Alright, well, I'm gonna go... I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Wait," John called out, causing Dawn to stop and turn around. "Thanks a lot for tonight. If I had driven myself home, I'm sure something bad would've happen. I'm really glad you were there. Thanks."  
  
Nodding, Dawn smiled. "You're welcome.. and I'm glad I could help. But, what was wrong with you?"  
  
"It's kind of complicated, and I'm sure you don't wanna hear it."  
  
"I do, I mean, I know you never drink, so something must've happened to make you *that* upset."  
  
"Can I tell you about it tomorrow? I'm just kind of tired right now..."  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," Dawn replied. "I'll just talk to you tomorrow." Smiling, she stood on her tip-toes and pressed a small kiss to John's cheek.  
  
John watched as Dawn walked away, then shook his head and quietly walked into his room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
bAlright, everyone, new story!! Let me know if you think I should continue./b 


End file.
